Precious Moments--Catch Me If You Can!
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: Hmm...2nd Mimato..."Dumb Matt, it's all his fault.."she said. "...I'll probably catch a Mimi-killing-bratty-disease.."he shot back. They reminiscence their good times when they were younger. Cute fic. Please R+R!


Disclaimer: Ok people, how many times do I have to do this

Disclaimer: Ok people, how many times do I have to do this? Someone tell me! Ok, no one will…I don't own Digimon or the characters, sadly, but I do own this plot. 

Dedication: Hey, hey! This Mimato story is dedicated to my good friend Julie! Yup, if you're reading this it's for you…finally, a dedication to you. Yay! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But of course people, you can read it too. Please read and review!

Precious Moments--Catch Me If You Can!

Written By: ShineyEye 02

"Come on Matt! Catch me if you can!" she laughed running down the hill as a breeze of warm air blew. 

"I'm right behind you! But you'll be sorry if I catch you Mimi!" he yelled back merrily running after her. He was catching up to her but she has strategies. She'd zigzag behind the trees, here and there to lose him. She stopped for a while since she heard no footsteps breaking twigs.

"Matt?" she asked, "Matt where'd you go?" Mimi looked back and fort but couldn't see him. Suddenly arms wrapped around her as she shrieked.

"Gotcha!" he said embracing her. "Told you you'd be sorry. Heh, heh." She laughed and snared at him. Fortunately she broke lose of his embrace and started running, but this time Matt wouldn't lose her. He grabbed her by the arm and both of them went tumbling down the hill laughing. They were rolling like wheels, round and round they go. After a good spin they stopped on the bottom of the hill where a meadow lay. She was at the bottom with he on top; both breathing heavily.

"(Panting) So, what do we do now?" she asked. He just smiled and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back. They parted and sat up, while Matt sat up she laid down on his leg.

"Matt, isn't the meadow beautiful? It's so serene, mesmerizing and the cool wind whistling at us."

"It sure is, but not as lovely as you Mimi," he said as she blushed. He had loved her for a long time now. To his eyes, she is the perfect girl. She's everything a guy could ever want. But he always thought that he wasn't good enough for her, but she changed his view of that. She said that she didn't care if he was the best athlete, the smartest guy or anything. What matter is that he's Matt Ishida.

"Do you remember when we were in kindergarten? I think it was our first day of school and the day we first met? Do you?"

"You mean the one where you started crying and I was a hardheaded little guy?" he replied chuckling.

"Yeah that one. No offense but you were really mean but then…"

"Yeah, I know what happened after that you…"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Today was the first day of school for kindergarten. All of the cute little munchkins were really excited, except for one girl who just wouldn't let go of her mommy, Mimi Tachikawa.

"But mommy I don't want you to leave!" she whined loudly. "You won't come back for me and then I'll miss you. Don't leave, don't leave!"

"Honey, don't worry, mommy will be back to pick you up in a couple of hours, then we'll go home," Mrs. Tachikawa said. Mimi was stubborn and kept on whining.

"That's right Mimi, mommy will be back. Beside you'll be with me, Ms. Otsuji your new teacher," the lady said. She shook her head and gave her a cold look.

"No! You're no mommy! You're just some lady!" she yelled. Her mother was shocked and warned her. Just then a little boy approached them, and looked at Mimi who was stuck like glue to her mom's leg.

"Why are you crying when your mom will come back for you. You're a stubborn little girl whining endlessly," he said with those blue eyes at her. Mimi let go of her mom and stood in front of him with hands oh her hips.

"Who ask you! Do you know who I am? I am Mimi Tachikawa! I suggest you back off or you'll be sorry!" she yelled at him. He didn't say anything but crossed his arms.

It was already recess and those two haven't been getting along. Every time he sees her he's giving her a cold look and she would stick her tongue out. After recess everyone went inside the classroom. Now, they're project was to glue the cutout paper shapes to a construction paper. Both of them were assigned to be partners.

"But Ms. Teacher, I don't want to be partner with him, he's mean!" she cried out.

"There you go again, always complaining. Can't you keep your BIG MOUTH shut? You're annoying me," he said sarcastically. She looked at him, then started crying loudly as he covered his ears. Immediately the teacher came over.

"Hush Mimi, it's okay, it won't be that bad. You're the only one crying. I'll go talk to him," she said. She stopped her tantrum and stuck her tongue out. Ms. Otsuji went outside for a while to talk to him asking him to be nice, then a few minutes later they were back and started the project.

"Give me the glue," she demanded. Matt handed it to her. "You're not doing anything! I'm gluing all of this!" He answered her politely, more like mockingly, "Ms. Otsuji said I have to be nice to you. So I'm letting you do all the work. Aren't I nice?" And smiled. 

She was fuming. "Oh yeah!" she said and stood up holding the glue and squirted it on Matt's hair.

"Aahh! Ms. Otsuji! She put glue on my hair!" he yelled. She was laughing hysterically. "Ha! That's what you get for being mean to me! I win, I win!" she chanted.

"Mimi Tachikawa! What have you done? You naughty little girl. You will stay afternoon and clap the erasers! This is NOT a very good joke." She finished and went to wash Matt's hair.

It was already five minutes after the dismissal and she stayed behind to do her punishment. She was clapping the erasers vigorously and angrily.

"Dumb Matt, it was all his fault. (Cough, cough) I hate him!"

"Oh sure you do," a voice said, it was him leaning against the black board. "You're not only stubborn but a brat too." She ignored him and started to scribble on the blackboard then erased it with both erasers. "You're hopeless Mimi. I don't know what you'll turn into when you grow up."

She stepped in front of him and raised a brow. "So what if I'm stubborn, but I am NOT a brat!" she said and clapped the erasers in front of him several times. "Ha! Eat this you dork!" she giggled.

"(Cough, cough) That's it Mimi!" he said, "You'll be sorry once I catch you!" He started chasing her but she bumped into her mom; he lost his chance to get her back. 'One day you'll be sorry you met me,' he thought.

"So honey, how was your day?" her mom asked.

"Kindergarten's great! I just love it! But of course if it weren't for that dumb guy, he wouldn't have messed up my day."

"Oh you mean Matt? I thought he was kind of cute and really nice too," her mom said.

"Blech! I got in trouble because of him. And he wasn't very nice….I know can we get some ice cream?" she asked with her sweet angelic voice.

"Sure Mimi, my little angel." They walked down the street with her skipping all the way to the ice cream shop. After for a while they reached the shop. She was so excited to see a whole bunch of different flavors as she pressed her nose on the glass. "Wow! I want all of them mommy!"

"No sweetie, just one," mommy said. Mimi agreed, as she slid over to her right she bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!"

The little boy turned around and gasped, "You!" Both of them pointed to each other. "What are you doing here?!"

"I asked you first," he said.

"No you didn't. I DID!" She answered. "And you're not getting that ice cream!"

"I do have the right to eat whatever I want," he shot back. They both turned around to see two people laughing, Mimi's mom and Matt's dad. They couldn't believe it. Mimi approached her mom and asked, "Mommy do you know that man?" "Why of course, he's Matt's daddy," she answered. She gasped, unable to believe that her mom is a friend of her rival's father. She walked over to Matt.

"I don't believe it! My mommy knows your daddy."

"I knew that before you did brat," he said. "I guess you're a slow learner."

"I am not. Mom! Can I have my ice cream now?" she asked. Her mom excused herself and bought her one, gave it to Mimi and returned to her conversation.

"Mm this is good!" she said licking (pick whatever flavor you want). "And you can't have mine,Matt." 

"Why would I want yours? I'll probably catch a Mimi-killing-bratty-disease. I'd rather have my own." She fumed again, she hate it when people tease her. "Don't call me that!" she yelled and stabbed her ice cream on him, right on the face.

"Yuck!" he said as he wiped it off his face with his hand. "I guess you want your ice cream back, here," he said returning it back on Mimi's face.

"Eew! I hate you!" she said and did the same thing, now they did it back and forth.

"Oh my goodness! What a mess you've made! Sorry about that," Mrs. Tachikawa said to Matt's dad.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"I'd say that you were the one who was mean, Mims," Matt said brushing her hair back on her forehead.

"Really? I thought you were (chuckles), that was really fun though. And you looked so serious event though you had ice cream on you, and cute too," she answered looking up at him.

"Right, but that's not what you told me the next day. You were really stubborn then," he replied. "And we did have some great times…didn't we?"

"I don't know, I don't think we did. We were so little and so innocent-"

"You? Innocent? I don't think so, I was always the victim (chuckles)."

"Hmm…yeah, and how could we have a good time when we were always fighting? But I think we did."

"You remember all this? That was what? Thirteen years ago? We were six then," Matt said kissing her forehead. "I do have a good memory Matt, all girls do, but I don't think you do," she sang back, "Now what did happen?"

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = 

Today was a Saturday, no school for little kiddies and that means playtime. Neither one of them knew that they were neighbors until now. Her mom was hosing the back yard and Mimi decided to help her.

"Mommy, can I help you with the hose?" she asked. "Sure darling, here, but be careful not to wet yourself." She was doing a good job until someone from the fence yelled out Matt's name. While the hose was still running she pulled a stool and decided to peek. 'Matt? Don't tell me it's "Matt" from school,' she thought. Her eyes widened, there he is, Matt Ishida! Her next door neighbor! Unfortunately, he caught a glimpse of her.

"Mimi?" he asked, "What are you doing there?"

"I live here dork! What are YOU doing there?" "I live here," he answered. "Aahh! No way you are my neighbor!" she exclaimed. "Well too bad brat, live through it." 

She held the hose tighter and gloated. "Hey Matt, I have a surprise for you," she said as she revealed it to him, hosed him and got him all wet. She laughed victoriously. "Now you don't have to take a shower. Thanks to me."

"Mimi! You'll be so sorry one day!" he yelled as he went inside his house to change. She just laughed and minded her own business. "Having fun sweetie?" her mother asked who didn't see anything. "Oh yes! Lots of FUN!"

The bell rang; it was early Monday morning. As usual some kids are still crying, but not Mimi anymore. She walked happily carrying her backpack to her seat. After taking all her stuff out she went to the coatroom to put it in her cubby. But something terrified her. "Aaaahhhhh!" she shrieked, "There's a spider! Ms. Otsuji, Ms. Otsuji!" 

"What? Where?" she said hurrying to Mimi. "Ah ha ha ha!" Matt laughed and so did the other kids. "I got you Mimi! Ha!" She walked up to him, "That wasn't nice Matt Ishida!" To her anger she punched him right on the jaw with all her might and he fell down. Talk about kindergarten… "Ow!" he cried, "It was just a joke."

"Not funny," she said. "Serves you right." 

"Stop it both of you!" their teacher demanded, "You two will stay after school!" "Aww," they moaned.

"Now, I want you both to clean the fish tank. Our little aquarium should be neat, but make sure to take out the fishes first. Remember that there are six of them. I'll be right back," she said.

"Great, now we have to clean up the filthy tank," she said as she looked at the tank closer. "Ew! Blech! How do they breathe in there, it's so yucky! Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm fishing them out, what do you think I'm doing? Get that bowl over there," he said. "I'm not your servant-" "Just do it Mimi," he said, "Where's the water?" 

"You just told me to get it, not fill it up," she responded. "You're teasing me aren't you." "What better thing to do other than that." He put the fish back and decided to fill the bowl himself. She on the other hand wanted to get the job done, so she found a bucket and scooped the tank. She thought she didn't catch any fish so she went to the girl's bathroom to flush it.

"Hmm…how come there's only three fish in the tank?" he whispered to himself. "Unless… uh-oh." He immediately tracked down Mimi hoping he wouldn't be late.

"Ok let's see, put the lid up, then dump the filthy water. Blech! It's so dark, oh well I might as well flush it," she said and so she did. She watched it swirl round and round. "That's funny, I don't remember seeing any orange little squiggly thing…. Uh-oh, oh no! It's Ms. Otsuji's gold fish! What am I gonna do? It went bye-bye (sigh)." She left the room and was very distraught of what she just did.

"Mimi! You didn't happen to flush the little fishies, did you?" he asked her. She looked at him not saying anything. "Well?" She nodded, Matt gasped.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mimi wasn't very happy for what she did. It's been a week since the fish accident and Matt's been staying after school. He's been assigned to do most of the jobs. She waited for him wanting to apologize, not because her mother told her but she thought it was also her fault.

"Matt, I'm sorry for what happened. I really didn't know and now you're in trouble because of me."

"Don't worry, it's almost over. I told her that it was my fault since I didn't fish'em out first. Now I have to buy her some," he responded.

"Um Matt," she said.

"Yeah?" he answered. "I want to give you something, here," she said as she handed the little gift to him. He opened it, he smiled. It was a picture of him and her at the ice cream shop, with ice cream on their faces. "My mom took it when we were fighting, she said it was cute."

He looked at her, "It's nice. Thanks Mimi, you're a friend."

"Yeah, I could be, sometimes," she said sarcastically. "Just because I gave you that doesn't mean I'll be nice to you every single day."

"I know, you're stubborn and a brat. Keep that in mind," he said.

"Hey! I'm trying to be nice here!" 

"Trying? Why don't you do it? You'll feel good," he shot back and started running. 

"(gasp) Come back here! You owe me!" she yelled.

"I don't owe you anything!" he called back.

"Oh yes you do, Matt!" 

"Catch me if you can!"

TBC……

So how was it? I know there will be several parts after this. Please read and review. If I get several reviews I'll continue this. And please no flames, thank you. Hey Julie, enjoy, it's Mimato!


End file.
